A variety of different websites that provide two-dimensional (2-D) or three-dimensional (3-D) virtual worlds exist. Typically, each individual user interacts with others within these virtual worlds by manipulating the activities of an avatar that represents the user. In some cases, the user has the ability to choose certain visual characteristics of the avatar that will represent him or her, thereby customizing the appearance of his or her avatar to some extent. Currently, some of the most popular virtual-world sites are World of Warcraft™ and Second Life™, which mainly cater to adults. However, various other virtual-world sites also are available. Some cater to teenagers, others to pre-teens and still others (such as Club Penguin), to younger children. Although many of the non-adult sites appeal equally to boys and girls, some cater mainly to boys and others cater mainly to girls.
The conventionally available sites that permit interactions within a virtual world often provide the users with various sets of features and capabilities. For example, some permit the users to engage in commerce with each other, some provide educational content, some are theme-based (e.g., Franktown Rocks which is music-themed or Mokitown and Revnjenz which are car-themed) and some allow the users to play games with each other. However, additional features are always desirable, particularly in connection with allowing users to interact with each other in new and unique ways.